The Warriors of Dawn
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: 12 will be chosen, 6 will be left... My first major crossover. currently has Golden Sun and Sonic of course more will come Rated T cuz people will, uh, die. Better descr in progress. Will only update if i get some reviews!


disclaim: i don't own anything about Sonic (not even a game, so excuse me if i ruin someone's personality) but i games of Golden Sun and House of the Dead are in my possession.

A/N: this actually takes place 2 years AFTER the main story, so don't get confused in the next chapter. Please R&R!

CROSS-OVER: The Warriors of Dawn

_The "Wise One"…The "Warriors of Dawn"…12 will be chosen; only 6 will survive. Whether it is a flood of light or of darkness is yet to be known. The "Zodiac" will choose. They will choose very soon…_

Chapter -1: The Foreshadow

The boy walked through the heavy rain. The boy did not know what would happen, or what choices he would need to make. But he knew this: he had to keep moving forward. He reached the city plaza. He looked around, expecting to be ambushed. "Hey, you," said an unknown voice. The boy drew his sword. "Where are you!?" he yelled into the wet darkness. The body from the voice came emerged from the shadows. To the boy, the only thing he could make out was the fact that he (the mysterious figure) was older than him (the boy) and there were red streaks in his hair. "You think that crowbar could hurt me?" said the man. "You don't know who you're talking to," said the boy. "Very cocky for such a young boy," said the man. "But yes, I do. I wouldn't even consider killing you if I didn't." "That's it!" the boy shouted as his sword caught on fire.

He ran towards the man, who took out an SMG, one that appeared to be a cross-over of the MAC-10 and an Uzi. "But do you know who I am?" he shouted. The boy slowed down as he realized that the man was shorter than him. Ignoring the thought, he ran onwards. The man took out a knife from the bottom of his shoe. With it, he blocked the initial attack by the flaming sword. He planned to shoot the gun while the swords were locked in place, but had he not realized that the sword had melted through the knife at the last second, he would have lost his arm. "Heh, I had almost forgotten that you possess the Sol Blade," said the man, arm cringing in pain from the burn. "Let me introduce myself," said the boy with a smile, "Name's Isaac Brooks!" he slashed the air with his sword, and waves of fire shot out. The man didn't expect it and barely evaded the wave. "I have to admit," said the man, "I didn't expect that." He seemingly disappeared. Isaac looked around frantically. "But I, too, have some tricks up my sleeve," said the disembodied voice.

Isaac then remembered something important and concentrated on a certain spot. The man appeared behind Isaac and punched him in the side. A rib cracked and Isaac fell to the ground with a yell. He had thought that the man was teleporting and was ready to attack with his secret weapon, no matter where the man ended up. But apparently that was not the case. Teleporting required a large mass of psychic energy (a.k.a. magic). When the teleporter reached their destination, he should have been able to see the aura of magic radiating to rematerialize the person. He saw no aura, so the only other explanation was super speed. Isaac had to be careful. The flames on the Sol Blade disappeared. He managed to roll over and face the man.

"You put up a good fight," he said. "But now you're gonna answer some questions." Isaac clutched where his ribs were broken. "You're right," said Isaac weakly. "You've beaten me." The man grew suspicious. Suddenly a Yellow light shone where Isaac's hand was and Isaac jumped to his feet and kicked the man. Well, he intended to. The man ran behind him as soon as he saw the yellow light. "You may know a lot of good tricks, guy," Isaac said, sword glowing with fire once again, "but I know REAL magic!" Isaac then teleported. The man turned to face Isaac and had a millisecond to dodge the kick coming to his face. Even with his super speed, he did not dodge it. However he quickly recovered and got a knife from his other shoe. 'If I'm not more careful,' thought the man, 'I may not make it through this!' He started to charge towards Isaac, he tripped on his shoelace (yes, Isaac did it). "Oh, yeah!" said Isaac. "Shoe's untied!" Then Isaac roared with laughter. After tying his shoe, he ran towards Isaac again, but he tripped again. 'What!?' He looked and saw that his foot was stuck in solid concrete. Isaac laughed and hollered, "How could you trip when your shoes are still tied?" The man frantically tried to pull his leg out, but to no avail. Isaac walked toward the man who took out his SMG and started firing. Isaac blocked most of the bullets with the sword, but one got into his right shoulder, perfectly aimed to make his arm not work.

"It's over," the man said triumphantly. "Wow, guy, you are good," said Isaac. "A perfect aim. Now I can't heal my arm because I use magic with my right arm. But you're still stuck in—" He saw that the man was no longer stuck. "Oh, Fudge." The man reappeared behind him and pointed his gun at his head. Isaac was scared for the first time in quite a while. "You know what?" said Isaac weakly. "I'm AMBIDEXTROUS!!" he yelled as he tried to heal his shoulder. The man jumped for apparently no reason. He couldn't heal his shoulder because the bullet was blocking the cells in the wound from regenerating. The man landed and said, almost confused, "You healed your arm instead of attack me?" "Hey, I'm not stupid," said Isaac with a smile. Lightning lit the sky for a split second. Isaac's amazing observational skills captured the quick image of the man. For a minute, he thought the man had…quills…but that was probably just his imagination. "But apparently, you couldn't heal your arm anyway."

Anyway, Isaac's battle plan was working so far, up to this point. His plan was to confuse him with how he got stuck into the ground. "By the way," said Isaac, getting suspicious, "aren't you wondering stuck in that concrete?" "If there's anything I've learned all this time," the man said, "it's that some things can't be explained right away and you shouldn't let it distract you." Isaac thought about it for a moment. Then he said, "Well, let me explain it to you then!" Suddenly, a column of rocks formed behind the man. The column bent and became what appeared to be an arm of some sort. It grabbed the man and became inanimate again. The rain stopped.

"So," said the man, "you have the power to control the earth." "That's right." Isaac snapped his fingers and the column came closer to him, making sure that the man was still in place. "Okay, now you're gonna answer MY questions," said Isaac. "First off: who, or what, are you!?" The man smiled, "I am the embodiment of dar—" "No!" interrupted Isaac. "I meant, like, what ANIMAL!" "Oh," said the man, "I'm a hedgehog, you twit!" "Hey, don't blame me! I can't see crap in this night!" There was a silence. Finally, the hedgehog spoke, "My name is Shadow." "Why are you here…Shadow?" asked Isaac. Suddenly, there was a gun shot and Shadow was freed from the column. "So you're the 'Dark One'," said another unknown voice.

The sun was rising. They both turned to see a man. He was older than the both of them and he was wearing a blue suit. He was holding a shotgun. "You'll pay for what you did to this city, Shadow," he said with a frown. "It's your fault that this town never sees a full day anymore." "What!?" said Isaac. He looked in the direction of the sun. It had stopped rising. 'This must be…Twilight Town.' "Now I'm going to take away the night," the man continued, "and never let it back! Like what you did to us!" "G! Wait!" yelled Isaac. "He didn't do this!" "Did you!?" said G. Isaac was silenced at that. "I didn't think so." G aimed the shotgun at Shadow. But as he was about to pull the trigger, Isaac stepped in front of Shadow. "Whose side are you on?" asked G. "I'm on both of your sides!" said Isaac. "It's impossible to be on both sides of light and darkness," said G darkly. Isaac was silenced again.

'It looks like I can't talk my way out of this,' thought Isaac. 'So I guess we gotta do this the hard way.' Isaac stepped away from Shadow. When G pulled the trigger, Shadow ran out of the way of the shell behind G. He grabbed the shotgun and threw it away. Isaac charged towards the two of them with his Sol Blade. G quickly moved out of the way with Shadow, still latched on his back. Shadow jumped off and took a quill from his own back. Isaac and Shadow clashed. G took advantage and got his shotgun and reloaded it. Shadow saw G and ran. G figured that he couldn't get a clear shot without losing a limb or two, so he used his gun as a sword-thing. While they were fighting, Isaac dug out the bullet with his sword (yes, it was very painful). With that, he was able to heal his shoulder. Isaac rejoined the fight. When he did, G managed to get another quill from Shadow's back.

The battle went on for a while when it was night again. They were all exhausted and wanted to stop, but they all knew that they had a mission that they couldn't leave alone. They were also almost even. They all had something special that would normally give them an edge in battle: Isaac's magic, Shadow's speed, and G's tactical expertise and reflexes. It started raining again. It was almost too much for Isaac. He had to block Shadow's attacks with a rock and attack G with his sword. 'If only there was a way to…wait, that's it!' thought Isaac. He made the slab of rock bigger and softer. Shadow's knife (yeah, he still had the knife) pierced through the slab and before Shadow could pull it out, Isaac hardened it. At the same time, he lit the Sol Blade on fire. G was surprised and jumped back. Isaac used the slab to throw Shadow into G, whose guard was let down by the flaming sword. Shadow spun so he would miss G, and it worked. Before either of them could recover, Isaac turned the slab into a spire. Shadow took out his gun. G put one more shell in his gun. As Shadow got up, they all had something pointed at their heads. Isaac pointed his spire at G and his sword at Shadow. Shadow aimed his gun at Isaac and his quill at G. G pointed the shotgun at Isaac and the quill that he stole at Shadow. they were so close together, that a twitch of an arm could kill someone. The rain grew silent to them. They were finally able to "rest". None of them moved. And it would stay that way for quite a while.


End file.
